Miko! Miko! Future!
by Sapphiric Jade
Summary: This is a story about Lunar a girl from fedual Japan, a boy Michael from the future. Two destined souls, two reasons for fighting. Two heart, one mind. Please comment and rate. Also I had to change the story around due to the fact I added stuff. Sorry. :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well this is the first chapter of my newest story, I know that it's kinda short. I'll make up for it with the the next couple of chapters. I understand that most of you wonder why I chose this, but you have to understand that I often roleplay with my friends.. it's where I get my ideas. This one was created by me and my boyfriend... Heh! Enjoy, please comment and rate. _Sapphiric Jade. :]_**

There was a time and a place where two souls existed only for each other. However the two didn't know they were meant to be together, however when they met they knew each other was special. The time was during World War 2; the boy was Michael Rae Patterson; a Jet Fighter he was first captain of his flight. Amongst all the others he was a good fighter, he shot down planes with just a flick of his wrist.

To his team he was amazing, however he had a terrible secret a secret he would never tell another. He was from the future the far future where spaceships had existed and things like men landing on the moon weren't really as of impressive as back then.

Michael was station in Osaka, Japan in an unknown base only known to his commanding officers and his team, as well the people who lived in Osaka. That was his part of history, and now to move on to the other.

The girl was a special one indeed only she knew of where she came from and what her needs were for. Her name was Lunar Eclipse and she was a Japanese translator who had lived in Japan for 15 years. She learned both Japanese and English of the current years; because her secret was she was of older Japan the feudal era.

She had met Michael already at the base one day when she was speaking to a officer and to a Japanese solider. She was trying to translate what the English soldier was saying to the Japanese soldier.

Apparently from the actions of the English soldier, the Japanese one got angry and became irate. Causing a distraction to Mike who was going toward the gate, from there he saw the two soldiers. He hadn't noticed Lunar Eclipse yet, but did when he got directly in front of the two soldiers.

Lunar Eclipse was short but very beautiful, she had well toned skin and her eyes weren't a normal color, they were like an off blue with white in them. She almost looked nonhuman just by staring into her eyes. However, she did have a bit of demon within her, because her mother was in love with a demon from feudal Japan. It seemed to make things much more interesting, that from what they appeared.

Lunar had seen what Mike could do, she has watched him from the base because she is now a working translator for the U.S army. However as the day had slightly passed it was sometime during the evening when a fight raged out.

Lunar was inside of a store, she hadn't noticed anything and neither have the people. The fight had started at the base and the people of Osaka had no clue to what was going on.

A few seconds later Mike came running into the place, as well as other soldiers. The soldiers were grabbing the other Japanese men, women and even children.

One of the English soldiers was going to grab Lunar when Mike quickly spun around and grabbed her arm. "I got this one, you go grab the others. I have a special order from the commanding officer to take this one alive."

Lunar seemed confused, she understood that something must have happened but what? She didn't understand what did she do to get into trouble? She didn't realize it wasn't her, it was because of an accident that happened at the base that caused the changes to take place.

Mike had tightened his grip on her and ran toward the base, into the air craft hangar and into his plane. She was frightened and scared, she didn't know what he was going to do to her. "E-excuse me, but Captain Michael Patterson, what are you doing with me?" She'd ask in a slight tone that was a bit scared.

He didn't answer her for a bit, he just continued to mess with random buttons and start up the plane. He then after a brief moment of silence spoke, but in a tone that sounded so dark it made her eyes widen. "You need not to worry, but just buckle up and stay quiet. You're in for a hell of a ride."

She'd blink a bit and then do as he stated, she couldn't believe what was happening. Shortly after that she felt sleepy and her eyes slowly closed. His figure becoming disoriented in her eyes as she fell into a deep sleep.

Mike looked back to see her asleep with a smile to his face, he began to think to himself as he shot down some Japanese planes. "Good she fell asleep, I don't want her to know that I am taking her because I want her for myself. I can tell that she doesn't like me, but maybe that is just a cover up. Eventually she'll start to like me, but she is so much more different from regular girls."

As Lunar slept she dreamed of the days when she was in feudal Japan, her in her miko kimono. Watching a fight between two demons, in which she said a spell and the two of them burst into flames. She was special indeed, with the ability to quickly learn spells and enchanments that could save her village from an horde of demons.

She remembered the land she use to roam so well, and how good it smelt. For some odd reason all the memories of that man, Michael seemed to vanish. She felt slightly depressed and uncomplete, like part of her was missing. She couldn't understand it, what was it that drove her to like him? Why him of all people?

She had wandered around the villiage when her little sister Rayna came running out. She was like a small cute little version of her, as she smiled at her. "Rayna what did I say about running, you might trip and 'cause something to happen to yourself."

Rayna looked up to her and smiled childishly and hugged her leg as she giggled. Rayna couldn't speak, she had lost her voice when a demon attacked her.

Which made Lunar go insane, she vowed then she would find a way to make her sister able to speak. That is why she thought of going to the future so she could find a way, or someone to help her.

All the sudden her sister turned into a demon and Lunar screamed, she'd speak a spell but then stop. It was her sister, she couldn't do that to her. How did this happen? Was it a dream? Did that Michael person do something to her sister, or to her?

Mike was watching her actions, noticing she was breathing intensly fast and she was sweating. Her heart was racing and she didn't look to well, Mike didn't know what was wrong with her.

He needed to get somewhere and quickly, that is when Mike remembered that he had the ability to make his ship invisiable and on auto pilot. He added those into his ship when he first got there, he brought them from the future. He did so and then sat in the back, examining her.

"What is wrong with her, what is going on?"

----------- End Of First Chapter -----------------

**A/N: I wasn't entirely for sure of how the next chapter would go, so I haven't made the choice to put in a preview. Maybe because I want the next chapter to be a surprise? Oh and Thank you Imperfectly Yours for the review, it helped me out a lot! Thanks so much! Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

Mike just sat there with a awed expression, watching as she slightly let out a moan. Her body temperature was rising and at a alarming rate. He'd place a rag to her neck and wipe away the sweat.

In her sleep she could feel the cloth, at first she though he was attacking her, so she'd use a spell to send a spark flying into the front. It caused the system to go crazy, Mike jumped to his feet and ran to the front.

"What the hell did she do?" He looked at the dash board and saw the arrows going crazy, the plane was loosing balance and had fallen off course and the plane was going to crash into land. Mike didn't want to let that happen so he examined his surroundings and found a place where he could safely land.

He'd twist the steering wheels around to face a giant tree with giant bushes at the top, making it look like a giant patch of grass. From there he landed the plane, which was a bit heavier than he thought. He landed it so it was in between two very strong branches that held onto it.

He'd move back and notice that she was still breathing hard, sweating and groaning every now and then. He wasn't sure what was happening but he needed to wake her up. He moved over and grabbed a bottle of cold water and opened the lid. He poured it on her, she felt the cold water and jumped up. Her eyes widen as she saw him standing there.

"What have you done to me, Michael? Why did I have those dreams?" She'd start to slowly cry as she pulled back from him.

"I did nothing, Lunar.. I swear.. You were screaming and breathing hard. I thought you were going to die, I had to land the plane in an unsafe tree. We must hurry and get out, can you move?"

She'd nod and move with him, he'd grab all the supplies he'd need; to at least last for four months. He'd grab her hand and hold onto her, she'd look to him. He'd start climbing down the trees at a fast rate, she couldn't believe it. She first thought he was a demon, but gave off no aura of one.

"You aren't from this time, are you Michael?" She'd ask him as she en-laced her hands around him and held on tightly.

He was a bit shocked to hear her say it, but he couldn't actually hide it anymore. He'd gone out of his way to protect her, and she had the right to know what was going on.

"Yes, I am not from this time.. Lunar.. As are you.. I've known for the longest time.. there was no way you were from this time. Either past or future.. I am sure you aren't from the future."

She'd look a bit surprised, her eyes slightly widen a bit. She couldn't believe he knew, she was stunned.

"H-how did you know? I mean.. sure my eyes aren't exactly.. normal.. but how did you know?"

He'd smile gently as he landed on the ground and ran with her, just then the plane fell from the tree tops and landed about twenty feet in front of him.

"You have an aura my dear, yes it might be weird that only I can see it.. I am from the future.. I have special vision.. You're a Miko Priestess.. I am not sure of the reason you are here but.. I am sure it is something of importance"

She'd place her right hand to her chest, all innocent like and nods. She'd look up to him and speak in a gentle tone.

"My younger sister, Rayna.. She lost her voice to a demon and I sent myself into the future to find a way to heal her. None of my powers, enchantments.. No one could help her.. T-tell me.. Is there a way in your time?"

He'd nod with a smile to his lips, and then speak. "Is that all you came to the present for?"

She'd nod and then look down, her eyes tearing again. "To me it's not a stupid or selfish reason, I am doing this for her.. For Rayna."

He'd smile a bit more and hug her tightly, and kiss her head. "I'd do the same for my little brother, as well."

"Say.. what is your reason, Michael-kun?" She'd ask as she blushed slightly.

He'd look down and then sigh as he moved her and him over to a tree, he sat down and placed her within his lap.

"I'm here because my father was killed by a man who came to this time.. His name is Yuuen Kuzikaisho, I believe he is a time traveler.. I am not sure.. b-but.."

Her eyes widen to his words, she knew who that was, for that was the demon who attacked her sister. She'd look up to him quickly and whisper.

"He is the demon who attacked my sister, he is not human, but a demon with a human body. I-I cannot believe that you and me have the same connection.."

He'd look at her with serious eyes and hold onto her tighter. "Lunar.. Can you show me.. the way of a Samurai or.. help me find a way to defeat him?"

She'd look into his eyes and then nod, she knew he'd be able to do whatever she taught him. It wasn't impossible, she'd smile and then say in his ear.

"We start tomorrow, after we've gotten a place to stay and food in our stomachs. You go and search for food, and i'll build something for us to stay in."

He'd nod and then hand her a walkie talkie and smile. "You know how to use that?"

She'd nod and then start gathering giant tree leaves and sticks as well as stone, she'd start using mud to make a foundation and start putting the bricks together. Soon she had a wall a bit taller than her. She used some bigger rocks to stand on and continue until she had a extremely high wall. She let it dry and from there she inserted sticks where she would make a window.

She seemed to know what she was doing, and shortly after she had two windows on the opposite sides.

Meanwhile he was searching through the forest, he found a lake that had giant fish and caught about three to four of them. He even managed to find a rice field in the middle of a path. He'd gather rice and the fish and prepared some fire wood as well.

By the time he got back she had finished a small but good sized house, with the mud all dried. She made curtains out of giant leaves and managed to make a few best with leaves and strong she got from the wood of the tree.

He came back with a shocked look on his face, he moved inside and looked at her.

"How on earth did you manage to make that, I was only gone for about thirty minutes."

"I've learned alot since i'vebeen here and since my time in the feudal era."

He'd smile and sat down the food and grab onto her, he placed her within his arms and placed his lips to hers and kissed her ever so passionately.

------- End Of Second Chapter. -------


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well the first two went well, and I am hoping to add much more into this one. After going over my spelling errors and fixing what I can. Also.. I believe I might actually start on my first Inuyasha FanFic. I believe it will be about Kagome and Bankotsu. I am not sure, because I have wanted to do one with Sesshomaru. Anyways.. Here is my next chapter so please enjoy, comment and rate. Thank you.** _[S]appiric [J]ade._

The two had just fallen asleep randomly after the kiss, they blocked the entrance to the small hut. It was slightly cold in this forest where the two had rested, yet with their bodies close together it felt warm.

Lunar had been asleep for roughly five to six hours, she had finally woken up with Mike right next to her. His eyes staring into hers, she'd slight jump up.

"You're awake.. I-I.." Before she could finish the sentence he had placed his lips against hers and embraced her. She'd kiss back letting out a slight moan.

"Well I couldn't sleep and I just wanted to watch you sleep.. You're so beautiful when you're dreaming. I can see the movement of your skin within the moon light, you're muscles tensing and relaxing. It's beautiful, really."

She'd blink and look to him, she not understanding why he would find that so beautiful. She'd smile as she pulled back and stood onto her feet.

"Are you sure Yuuen is here, in this time?" She'd ask, her hands at her side as she'd let out a gentle sigh.

"Yes, I followed him through a time port, my space craft had crashed onto the ground and when I came out, he was long gone. If he had opened another time port, my senses would have told me."

She'd nod as she placed her hand into her pocket and pulled out a jewel. "This is a family crest that I brought with me for protection, of course being a Miko Priestess.. I can protect myself, however.. Yuuen is a demon.. This necklace will protect you."

She'd move over to him and place onto his neck and clip the clasp together.

He'd smile a bit and then look down to it, it seemed to be a dragon or demons eye. It looked amazing as it was surrounded by a crystal of some off green. It made the eye shine brightly.

He'd look over to her and smile gently as he kissed her cheek and moved to the window. It was slightly dark and there as something surrounding them. He could sense it, but wasn't sure of what it was.

Yet, she knew and could tell it was a pack of demons. Why they were here was unknown to the both of them.

She'd look to him and place a hand onto his shoulder, and then smirk.

"I think I will take them on, it's good for me to finally get out a little anger for being here in present Japan."

He'd nod and then kiss her once more before replying to what she had said. "I will watch, I wanna see what you can honestly do."

"Okay then, so I won't go easy on them at all then."

He'd laugh and then walk out and lean against their hut.

She'd follow after as her hand turned a slight pinkish purple glow, she'd grin as she was running at a slow pace which gradually became faster.

She'd flip into the air and send her glowing hand into the stomach of one, which came out and hit another. She'd smirk a bit as it flew up in the pinkish purple flame.

Honestly, she was fast and very quick to determine where to hit. She'd flip up into air and drop kick two of them, like doing a drop kick to the head.

He was amused at this and couldn't believe how well she fought, her moves were nothing he had seen. He smirked as he noticed the spit drop kick she had preformed.

She'd look over to him and then back to the last four demons that remained, she'd give off a large aura which shocked him a bit. However he wasn't really that surprised as she'd flip quickly, barely being seen..

She'd pull out a sword from no where and slice two of them in half, they imploded on a tree and turned into the purple flame again.

He'd smirk a bit wondering where the sword came from, but understood that she wasn't from this time. Anything was possible, but he continued to wonder how she pulled anything off like that.

She'd look to the last two demons who seemed confident that she wouldn't pull that stunt again. She figured that she would try something different and pull out another sword just like it. She'd place her hand upfront of her like a ninja and started to speak in Japanese.

"Ichi Ni San Shi Go Roku!! Redemption!" The two demons eyes widen as the swords combined together as one. Just then she jumped into the sky and landed high within a tree.

His eyes never left her body, as he smirked once more. He then thought to himself. 'Amazing.. really.. Honestly she is amazing.'

She'd jump from the tree free falling into the air, as she slowly began to twist her body. Slowly getting faster with each spin as she pulled the sword up to the front of her, beyond her head. It was like she was a spinning top or something.

She moved toward the two demons and sliced them into tiny pieces which turned into flame upon contact.

She'd flip around quickly and the swords disappeared. She'd move over to him and place a hand to his cheek and smile some more.

"How was that, dear?"

"Amazing.. honestly.."

The two headed back into the hut and began to eat some fish that they had put in some water to make sure it stayed good.

It wasn't rubbery it was nice and soft, the way fish should look. She cut it up and added some spices to it, and boiled the rice. They ate and talked while doing so.

"You think we should go looking for Yuuen tomorrow? I mean honestly.. We aren't going to find him without some sort of transportation."

He'd look over to and smiled.

"Yes, Lunar.. Transportation.. But what?" His spiky blond hair slightly blew from a strange wind with a familiar scent.

The two looked at each other and at the same time and spoke his dreadful name.

"Yuuen.."

-----------------------------------------------

**Well that is the end of chapter three, I am sure it would be more interesting if I had added some sex, but honestly. I am not sure if I am ready to do that yet. Anyways.. Enjoy preview for next chapter.**

**Preview:**

_The two quickly dashed out of the hut and slid on the ground leaving a dusty trail behind them._

_This all two familiar scent was that of him, Yuuen. He stood in front of the two, his dark purple eyes glaring at the female. Not expecting to see her, he'd try not to look shocked._

_"Well, Well, Well.. Lunar.. I didn't expect to see you here, with Michael.. How unexpected."_

_The two growled slightly as she pulled out her sword and Mike pulled out his gun, that had on the side of it. "To die is only but a sin." The gun was slightly long and had a rose on one side, along with the saying on the other._

_Michael had shot out one bullet which had shot through Yuuens skin._

_'Will he die that easily?' The both of them thought._

_**End of Preview.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So here it is.. the fourth chapter of my best anime fan-fiction yet. Please, rate and review.. I beg of you! :] ~ Sapphiric Jade**

The two quickly dashed out of the hut and slid on the ground leaving a dusty trail behind them.

This all too familiar scent was that of him, Yuuen. He stood in front of the two, his dark purple eyes glaring at the female. Not expecting to see her, he'd try not to look shocked.

"Well, Well, Well.. Lunar.. I didn't expect to see you here, with Michael.. How unexpected."

The two growled slightly as she pulled out her sword and Mike pulled out his gun, that had on the side of it. "To die is only but a sin." The gun was slightly long and had a rose on one side, along with the saying on the other.

Michael had shot out one bullet which had shot through Yuuens skin.

_'Will he die that easily?'_ The both of them thought.

Yuuen flew back onto the ground, but then got back up. The bullet seeping through his skin and onto his hand.

"I'm not that easy to kill, you're truly foolish the both of you. You're making my game so easy.. I only have you and him to kill to finish it."

He'd laugh a bit as he pulled out two large kunai and looked at Michael. "Time for you to die!"

Mike jumped up and quickly flipped some dirt into his eyes, it seemed out of no where he learned this.

"W-what is happening to me, why am I doing this?"

"Well, seems you know alot more than you think." Lunar replied to his question, only to be pinned to the ground by Yuuen.

"Ah, you my dear.. shouldn't look away." He'd move his lips to her neck and lick gently. His hand fondling her a bit as she let out a gasp.

"Get off me you jerk!" Her hand started to glow a dark purple as he grew a tentacle, in which slid it's way up her pants and into her panties. She'd squirm a bit and scream to Mike who just stood there.

He moved over and then tried to punch Yuuen, however he blocked it. While the tentacle continued to crawl closer to her moist region. It slowly slipped within the lips, as she jumped a little.

"Get that vile thing out of me! You disgusting jerk!"

Mike looked up, realizing that she said something was in her, he'd growl in a low tone and pull a sword from his back, in which came from no where. He looked at the sword in amazement and swung it gently.

He then moved over to Yuuen and quickly chopped the tentacle from him and pulled it out. The head of the tentacle was leaking a white cream of some sort. Mike looked down to her and blink and then knew.

"You b-bastard!!!" He'd swing the sword more and then pushed him back into the tree and sliced a bit more. Blood from Yuuen hit the ground with a liquid sound.

"Heh, she's a beauty.. Too bad I didn't just take her voice away. Then she wouldn't have screamed.. I would have been able to do that, only to hear a muffled moan."

"You're so sick, you don't deserve to live for the sins you have committed." Mikes gun began to glow, in which it became one with his hand. Mike blinked, he didn't realize what this had meant.

Yuuen stared at him his eyes slightly widen, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. This person was able to take a gun and turn it into a deadly weapon. Yuuen, wanted it. He needed it.

_'I think i'll let the two of them live a bit longer.'_ He thought to himself as he spun wildly and then disappeared. Leave nothing but a hollow sound of wind behind.

Lunar got up slowly she felt completely weak because of what Yuuen had did to her. Her legs felt like rubber, the amount of pleasure that had went through her was intoxicating.

_'I-I enjoyed that? B-but why?'_ She had thought to herself as she looked up to Mike who stood there staring at his hand, which changed back.

_'Wow.. amazing, seriously.. I cannot believe that.'_ He thought to himself as he was brought back to his sense. He looked toward Lunar who he could tell was still a bit shaken from what happened.

"L-Lunar? Are you alright, dear?" He'd move over to her and then placed her arms around her slender form and kiss her neck.

"Are you going to be alright, will you be okay?" He'd look down into her eyes and see her smile, as she nodded to him.

---------------------

Yuuen looked at the two from the little pet which was in a tree, and smirked a bit.

"She was so tight, so lovely.. and smelt so good. Kami! Why couldn't I take her and make her mine? Why couldn't I?!"

He looked down to a little girl and patted her head a bit and sighed. He then got a brilliant idea, as he picked the small girl up.

"You look much like her sister.. Rayna.. Maybe I can use you in my game.. to make her come to me. Then i'll have my way with her and make her truly mine. I know she loved what I did to her, the pleasure I gave her. I just know it!"

The small girl looked at him and nodded to him. "Yes, of course milord."

"Perfect."

---------------

"W-well that was.. eventful, I cannot believe this." Said Lunar as she looked to Mike and sighed. "Well lets get back inside and uh, heal.. I suppose."

He followed after her as the wind picked up, he placed her in his arms and carried her inside. He knew fully that she was still a bit weak from what happened to her.

The two layed down and cuddled together, the wind still blowing outside and fell asleep. Trying to regain their strength for tomorrows journey.

---------------------

_Preview._

_The two woke up next to each other, staring into each others eyes. She'd lean forward and kiss his lips gently. Letting a sigh out after the kiss, the wind seemed to calm down._

_"Well.. shall we go get something to eat?"_

_He'd look to her and then smile a bit and kiss her neck. There was the same scent again, this time another scent was with it. Something that was only familiar to Lunar._

_She jumped to her feet quickly and peeked outside, to see a girl whom she thought was her sister._

_"R-rayna? Is that really you?" She'd move outside and go toward her sister, but only to fall into the trap of Yuuens._

_'What just happened?' He thought to himself. 'Where'd she go.'_

_  
End of Preview._

**A/N: Well another chapter down, so yeah i'm going to stop here and wait for more reviews I don't want to be wasting my energy on this. So please review it for me and tell me what you think.**


End file.
